Spoiler
This page is NOT giving any encyclopedic information and list unsure information about unreleased chapters/episodes/tankobon. Also, please, DO NOT add information just because you think it might happen. Spoilers are here to give information about the soon to be released media. Please also try to verify that the spoilers are real and not fake to the best of your abilities before posting. Manga *'Incoming chapter': 385 猶予、無シ…！ Without hesitation..! 東仙『…愚かな事だ』 Tousen: "...Foolishness" 構える東仙『私のこの力を目にしても　未だ卍解如きで私を倒せると思うか…』 Even after witnessing my power you still think to defeat me with a bankai such as that?" 構える狛村『…　東仙…！！』 Komamura: ...Tousen...!!" 嘗て愛した人を抱く腕…　絶望ほど美しく、そして果敢無く… Embracing a former loved one...such beauty that it's hopeless and fleeting... bleach　385　　Vice It 刀を抜く藍染 Aizen extracts his sword. 平子『…やっと抜きよったか　随分のんびりさんやなア』 Hirako: "...You're finally pulling out your sword? You're being very carefree." 無言の藍染 Aizen is silent. 平子『…怖いか？』 Hirako: "...Scared?" 無言の藍染 Aizen is silent. 平子『シカトしたかてあかんで　なんぼオマエが強い言うたかて　不安があるはずや Hirako: "Even if you ignore me it's no use. Although you said you were strong, you should be uneasy. 百年前に言うたやろ　俺はオマエに心を開かず　情報を与えず　立ち入ろうともせんかった Didn't you say 100 years ago? I didn't open myself to you, present you with knowledge about myself, let you get to know me. せやから　オマエは　おれの斬魄刀の能力を知らんねん ――言うとくで　藍染 And that's why you don't know the ability of my sword, Aizen. 他人の神経を100％支配する斬魄刀がオマエの鏡花水月だけやとおもったら　大間違いや ――倒れろ　　『逆撫』』 If you think your Kyoukasuigetsu is the only one that can control 100% of another's senses, you've made a great mistake. Collapse 'Counterstroke'" 明王の腕が切られると、狛村の腕も切れる Myoou's arm is cut off, and so is Komamura's 狛村『明王！！！』 Koma: "Myoou!!" 裏拳で攻撃止める明王。飛ばされる東仙 It blocks an attack with the back of its fist and Tousen goes flying. 東仙体制立て直し『…ふん Tousen recovers. "...Humph その巨体を傷付ければ　お前自身の体にも傷がつく If that large body is injured, your own is injured as well. なんとも不便な卍解だな　狛村 That's a very inconvenient bankai, Komamura. その巨体な破壊力ゆえに…　敵を一撃で倒せぬ事など　まして反撃される事など考えたことも なかっただろう』 It's because of that large body's destructive power...that you don't comprehend not striking down the enemy in one hit, or even a counterattack." 明王の裏拳にやられて、左腕ぐちゃぐちゃの東仙だが治っていく Tousen's left arm, which had been heavily damaged by Myouou's hit, is healed. 狛村（…超速再生…！！） Komamura: (...High speed regeneration...!!) 狛村『本当に…　死神を捨ててしまったのだな…　…東仙…』 Koma: "You really have cast aside the shinigami in yourself...Tousen" 東仙『今の状況での　その言葉が　負け惜しみに聞こえるぞ　狛村 Tousen: "I can hear you using my present condition as an excuse for your defeat, Komamura. 「堕落」と言ったな　　友を騙し　部下をだまし　力を手にする事が堕落だと ならば訊こう You said I have degraded. That deceiving my friends and subordinates and obtaining power is degrading. 復讐の為に組織に入った者が　安寧たる暮らしに目的を忘れ　組織に迎合する事は 堕落ではないのか？ Isn't it degrading for one who has entered an organization for the purpose of revenge to ingratiate himself into it, forgetting his goals and living in peace? 見えぬ私の眼にはその事の方が　余程大きな堕落と映る』 There is much greater degradation reflected in that than in my blind eyes." 東仙の仮面の口元が割れ始める Tousen's mask begins to split where his mouth is. 狛村『…東仙…　貴公が…　死神になった目的は…』 Koma: "...Tousen...Your purpose in becoming a shinigami was..." 東仙『復讐だ Tousen: "Revenge. おまえは今迄一度も疑問に思わなかったのか？　何より大切な友を殺されたものが Have you not once questioned it? To enter the same organization that killed 殺した的と同じ組織に入る　その事を　　なぜ疑問に思わない！？』 one's friend. Why didn't you have doubts about that? 狛村『儂は…　正義の為だと…　　亡き友の果たせなかった正義への想いを 果たすためだと言う貴公を信じて…』 Komamura: "I believe you're saying that it's for justice...to carry out the unfulfilled justice for a deceased friend..." 東仙、仮面の口元が崩れ始める『その通りだ　正義の為だ』 Tousen's mask beings to crack. "You're correct. It's for justice." 狛村『ならば…』 Komamura: "If so, then..." 東仙『ならば正義とはなんだ！！！　愛する友を殺した者を許すことか！？ Tousen: "Then I will have justice!!! Do you really think I'll forgive those who killed my beloved friend!? それは確かに善だろう！美しい事だ！　目も当てれぬ程になる！！ That would certainly be virtuous! A beautiful thing! It wouldn't even have a purpose!! だが善である事が　即ち正義なのか！？　　違う！！！ But is virtue justice!? They're different!! 亡き者の無念も晴らさず安寧のうちに生きながらえる事は　　悪だ！！！！』 Living a long life in peace while dispelling the regrets of a dead person...is wicked!!" 狛村『――　解った Komamura: "I understand. どうやら儂は貴公の心を見誤っていたようだ I somehow mistook your feelings. 今のが貴公の本心ならば　儂と貴公は相容れぬさだめ』 If these are your true feelings, then our views are incompatible." 東仙『相容れぬならば私を斬るか？それも正義か　笑わせる』 Tousen: "If they are incompatible then you'll cut me down? That's also justice? You make me laugh." 狛村『そうだ正義だ　信念の下に相容れぬならば説得は由無し Komamura: " That's how justice is. If our viewpoints are incompatible there's no reason for persuasion. 儂はソウルソサイティの為に貴公を斬らねばならぬ I have to cut you down for the sake of Soul Society. 斬りたくはない　　儂は貴公の本心を聞けて満足した I don't wish to, but I am satisfied after hearing your true thoughts. 儂の心は　　既に貴公を赦している』 I have already forgiven you." 東仙『既に赦している　　だと？ Tousen: "Already forgive me? 神の様な口を聞くな　　狛村 Don't speak like you are God, Komamura!" 私がいつ赦せなどと言った！！　斬りたくば斬ればいい！！ When did I ask you to forgive me? If you want to cut me down then be my guest!! この私の―― レクレシオンを目にしても　　同じ言葉を吐けるならな！！！』 You won't say the same after you witness my resurrection(?)!!!" 狛村ビックリ顔 Komamura is shocked. 東仙『”鈴虫百式”「グリジャル・グリージョ」』 Tousen: "Cricket 100 style" don't know what this is in English. It sounds something like, "Grejal Greejaw"! 隔つ闇は深く…！！ With each second the darkness deepens!! *'Last released chapter': 384:Can´t Fear Your Own Sword (JUST Released http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/384-7/1) Anime *'Incoming Episode': That Man, For the Sake of the Kuchiki *'Last released episode': Senbonzakura's Bankai! The Living World's Defense Future episode titles *'2009-12-08': (JUST RELEASED) ** Muramasa is stopped by Ishida, Chad and Orihime. Senbonzakura arrives to aid Muramasa. *'2009-12-15': ** Category:Bleach